Day Out
by Kinoha
Summary: [OneShot] What's this? Why on Earth are Goku and ChiChi in jail? How they got there? Well, it all started when ChiChi... some GCC! RR!


**A/N:** Just short oneshot ficcie that came in mind after watching movies with my friends and consuming lots of coffee... Enjoy this hilarious piece of daily life of G/CC! This is mainly my wacky humour with some romance... e.e;

000000

The Day Out

by Kinoha

000000

Kuririn yawned widely as he lazily opened the refrigerator and grabbed a bottle of beer and then ambled to Kame House's living room to watch TV. A movie with some agent saving the world was supposed to be on. Oh well, he could always have a good laugh with the corny hero and villain lines... Juuhachi was having a ladies night with Bulma or something; Marron was being babysat by Gohan along with Goten and Trunks over Capsule Corporation and the old pervert had nicked off with Oolong. Kuririn didn't know where, but he definitely didn't even want to know!

Just another lazy evening at home... alone and he rather liked it. Flicking the cap off the bottle with his bare fingers he plopped down to sofa and was about to let the wonderful liquor pour down his throat when the phone rang.

He cursed and answered the damn apparatus jovially.

" Hello? Ah, Goku... you sound nervous... yeah... no, Juuhachi ain't here, why? WHAT! YOU WANT ME TO BAIL YOU AND CHICHI OUT OF JAIL IN SATAN CITY? How did yo---... don't wanna talk about it... Hookkaayyy..." he hung up and stared at the wall for a second. Goku and ChiChi were in jail? A smile spread over his face slowly. Oh this was grand!

He was gone with the hover car a half-second later.

000000

" Thanks Kuririn for bailing us out..." Goku mumbled, scratching the back of his spiky head in usual Son manner as he climbed in the back seat of the car. ChiChi followed him, her face flushed deep red also mumbling thanks. They were both dressed casually; ChiChi wearing her usual purple dress but without slacks and Goku, surprisingly, wearing black jeans and black button-up men's shirt.

" You're welcome..." Kuririn said with straight face; or as straight is could get when his corners of mouth were twitching with suppressed laughter. He got in the car and began driving towards Mt. Paozu, 439 Eastern district. Both Goku and ChiChi were blushing and Kuririn snickered occasionally as they drove couple of minutes in silence.

" So... how did you guys got in jail in the first place?" he started. Goku and ChiChi opted not to answer; only looked away.

" None of your business." ChiChi replied hotly though her voice sounded rather meek.

" C'mon, you guys! I have the right to know. I bailed you out didn't I? And you weren't exactly cheap to get out. How in Dende's name you managed to get 10 000 zeni bail money; locked in the temporary cell department reserved for extremely dangerous criminals with mental problems..." Kuririn pressured and heard Goku sigh, embarrassed. His friend had right to know.

" Well, guess we can... you see it all started this morning when ChiChi..."

000000

" Ah! That was wonderfully tasty, ChiChi!" Goku leaned back on his chair and patted his stomach after good breakfast. It was only month since he'd gotten back from Tengoku after the whole Buu fiasko and the life was pretty much settling back to it's peaceful lumber. ChiChi's tasty breakfast being one of the things he missed in heaven dearly.

" You're welcome!" ChiChi chirped and gave him a dazzling smile that almost dropped him from the chair with it's brilliance as she cleaned the dishes with record speed that even Goku had to blink at it. She was in a good mood, Goku concluded and felt happiness rise in his soul at ChiChi's cuteness.

" Where Gohan and Goten are? I haven't seen them all morning, ChiChi." he remarked the absence of the two sons and still kept blinking at her when she bustled around like a Duracell bunny. What could have her so energized?

" They went over Capsule Corp. today and Gohan's babysitting Goten, Trunk and Marron." ChiChi replied airily and continued her light speed progress of sweeping the floor. Goku frowned; he didn't recall Goten saying anything about going over CC. Usually the little half-Saiyajin blabbed everything and about everything that was going to happen; including visits to CC.

" You want any help?" Goku asked impulsively and was about to rise to implement when ChiChi yanked him from the collar of his gi to sit down and told him not to go anywhere.

" Huh?"

" Oh no. I don't need help. I am done right now anyways!" she told him after that and slammed the cupboard door shut and dusted her hands, satisfied.

" Uh, ChiChi? You ok?" the full-blooded Saiyajin asked, now slightly worried for ChiChi and himself. Who knew just what his crazy woman was up to now concerning him as well...

" Never better! Why?"

" Nothing..." he said meekly, completely defeated by the sound of her cheerful voice. It was almost scary.

" Good. For we are going to spend this day together! No flying off or training or boys to play with! Just you and me!" ChiChi informed him smiling happily at him though the clear menace and demand still existed under her demeanour. Goku stared for a moment before nodded, agreeing and smirking. He didn't mind spending time with her at all!

ChiChi seeing his smirk and look gave a smirk of her own. " No Goku. I don't mean sex this time as much as I love it with you, but we're going to spend a day at the mall; shopping; talking and spending time with each other!"

Goku enthusiastic expression drooped and he stared at her like a wounded puppy dog. " But Chi..."

" No buts! We're going! You can help me pick up a new lingerie set if you want to..." she persuaded cunningly and Goku perked up immediately, getting that spark back in his coal black eyes. She allowed herself a smug smile. Men, so easy to control. When you can't affect the other head; appeal to another! Besides she'd get to spend a day with her Goku at last!

000000

" ChiChi, tell me for the umpteenth time why I have to wear this?" Goku begged her and wiggled uncomfortably in his black jeans and black button-up shirt with two buttons left open to show some of his finely chiseled chest. The mall was bustling with people chatting and shopping; generally just having a good time with some drama dropped in the organized chaos. ChiChi was holding his hand smiling very brightly.

" Because you look good and extremely handsome in it!" ChiChi replied, in the corner of her eyes marking all the green, jealous looks from the female population around them.

" But why I have to look good and handsome? It's stiff and I don't like the way those high school girls stare at me! And why is that boy gang glaring at me murderously, Chi?" Goku whined, not enjoying his current predicament at all. Sure, being near ChiChi all the time was definitely a huge plus. He was quite glad when she announced they needed to change clothes for the mall trip and his mate had changed into her purple, Chinese style dress with yellow linings and blue sash around her narrow waist. It was his favorite dress of hers. It hugged her curves pretty tightly and when she didn't wear slacks with it, like now, it exposed her slender legs to half thigh with the slits. It was also sleeveless, showing her well-toned female arms. He could stare at her whole day and night and be happiest man in the world!

He especially like the way it hugged her butt and brests.

His mood had been smashed a tad when ChiChi had forced him into this ridiculous outfit. Goku sighed. Oh well... anything for his ChiChi and he still had that lingerie to choose...

ChiChi giggled in response and startled him from his thoughts. " Easy! My feminine ego had been little down the past years and showing you off is perfect way to rise it. Seeing other women's envying looks is really doing the trick!" she teased him.

" So I'm just a trophy to show off? Chi... I didn't know you were capable of such cheapness..." Goku pouted, feigning hurt and ChiChi swore at least three women fainted nearby. She smirked.

" Well, there just might the issue of you being incredibly handsome and that I love you lurking at the background too..." she continued and pecked him onto the cheek. He laughed and scratched the back of his head in his usual manner.

" Aww... ChiChi. I love you too." he told her slyly and sneaked his hand around her hip, drawing her close to his side. ChiChi giggle girlishly and hugged him back and they walked forward, toward the first store. She felt like a young girl again on a date with the love of her life.

" So, did this evoke more envy in the female population?" he whispered playfully as ChiChi looked around mock thoughtfully.

" Hell yeah!" she grinned and they wobbled inside the first store like drunken teenagers, leaning on each other, laughing in mirth of each others presence. It was good to goof off and shrug the part of the parent to hell just for a day.

000000

The day passed and it was already getting dark. They ate, shocked other customers, shopped and ate again shocking another flock of customers with the amount of food two people could consume and had a good time and Goku was really happy with the new lingerie set he had chosen and ChiChi had bought then. Though she had blushed a lot while in embarrassment paying it and the cashier had been smiling weirdly at them. Goku didn't get it; why would she blush? She had looked/would look absolutely gorgeous and desirable in them.

Though his male pride ha hard time admitting it; he had had an extremely good time with her. Now it was only the last shop left.

" Goku, be a dear and return these. I 'll look for something... hmm..." she handed him the pile of clothes she didn't want and was diving in the sale rack of clothes along with other women like a shark. Goku allowed himself a small smirk and wandered off to return the clothes where they had picked them. She was just so irresistible fighting over a piece of cloth like that! He chuckled.

ChiChi wrestled the soft blue blouse out of the poor girls grasp and smiled triumphantly. It certainly had it perks to be world's strongest human female if you didn't count Juuhachi. ChiChi found herself a mirror and held the cloth in front of her. A frown marred her face. No no. The cutting of the collar was not right...

" Hey babe... you'd look so much better in this." A rough voice said and someone handed her a beautiful evening dress. ChiChi regarded it a moment and took it without hesitation. " Oh you're right! It is nice! Thanks!"

" Sure it it..." the deep male voice leered and ChiChi turned around. There stood a tall man nearly 6,6 with blond hair and deep blue eyes, dressed in fancy, filthy expensive clothes. He wore a smirk that would have sent most women kissing the floor he stood on. However, it had no effect on ChiChi, who was more accustomed to rude and rock-your-world Saiyajin smirks that humans were incapable of producing.

" It sure will look good when you wear it for me."

" Why would I wear it for you?" ChiChi asked cluelessly and frowning suspiciously. Just what was he getting at? ( See! ChiChi can be just as naive as Goku in occasions!) The man looked surprised and absolutely baffled, then determined. A charming fake smile appeared on his handsome face and he grasped her from the hips.

" You and I are going to have some fun...!"

ChiChi's eyes widened. The man was hitting on her! She felt anger cloud her mind but before she had anytime to do something drastic the hands were soon removed and a pained sounding yelp was heard.

" Hey you! Hands off of my woman!" Goku growled and pushed the blond man away from ChiChi with little force so he stumbled on the floor. He cast concerned and questioned look at ChiChi.

" Goku!" ChiChi squealed little peeved. There he was going again the 'my woman' -stuff. She guessed it was an instinctual male Saiyajin trait that couldn't be helped.

" Hey! Watch it, man! I don't see your name on her!" the man yelled enraged. But teeth marks sure are, ChiChi thought dryly; absently touching the bite mark on her neck.

" She's my wife." Goku informed the man menacingly and if he still would have had his tail it would be slashing furiously: back off!

" Oh yeah! We'll see how much she's your wife after I've beaten you to the ground, punk! I'm bigger than you, and I'm giving you three seconds to get out of here with your dignity in tact or next thing you see is the hospital ICU-room!" the blond rich guy threatened and got up his fists up. None had ever won him in a fight and no one had ever denied him anything and a lousy spiky-haired punk wasn't about to start!

" Is that so?" the Saiyajin talked back and grouched slightly, not impressed.

" Goku, let's just go and ignore the idiot. He's not worth it. Goku, are you listening?" ChiChi tugged at his arm and sighed. Albeit it was touching Goku defended her could they get any more childish? She could almost smell the testosterone in the air. Men.

Normally Goku would have let it slide, but after the day with her he had plans involving him, ChiChi and the sexy lingerie for tonight and this man was hitting on his mate! The nerve!

" So you've decided to get you ass kicked then? I am Jonathan Albelius the fifth, the richest man on Earth after Satan and Briefs. Consider this an honor and tell me your name." he said, cracking his knuckles, obviously trying to maintain some sort of manners. Goku snorted.

" Son Goku." he said simply and the man almost choked. Wasn't this guy former Tenkaichi Budoukai champion? Oh crap...

" Now that's enough, Goku! Down boys, down!" ChiChi ordered but the men still ignored her.

" Miles!" Jonathan squealed in a high-pitched voice, that almost made Son Goku wince at the volume. Through the crowd that had gathered to follow the scene, fifty men burly and thug looking men came; all looking seasoned bad guys. ChiChi eyes widened. Fifty men were going to end up in hospital or dead very soon.

" Now! Beat up the weakling punk and grab the woman!" the rich blond commanded and the fifty men charged at Goku who quickly adopted his stance, and smirked. Technique skill and speed should be enough to level this bunch of idiots.

" Hey! Don't insult my husband you jackass! And I'm no trophy!" ChiChi screeched as some men made a bee-line for her and tried to capture her. She quickly disposed of them with few well placed punches and kicks. Goku on his half was having much fun; just good, old fashioned fight with no flying or ki; just question of pure skill.

" Oh whatta hell..." ChiChi muttered and jumped into the fight. The fifty men plus Jonathan, Goku and ChiChi brawl went on Goku and ChiChi clearly were winning the situation. Goku taunted and teased the thugs, who pressed on armed with pipes and chains, furious with the fact that a spiky-haired punk was beating them with ease and glee. The guy was untouchable!

It wasn't too long before someone wise called the cops, who called the riot police on the scene as some of the bystanders joined in fight. The riot police tried everything they could to stop the fight. The fifty men and Jonathan were long ago unconscious or ran away and now there were couple of innocent shoppers, Goku and ChiChi versus Satan City's whole police force. Or half of it. The other was unconscious and slightly injured.

Goku and ChiChi wondered how it came to this, but they were having too much fun to stop. ChiChi almost laughed in abandonment; it had been long time since she had last time dodged bullets. There was a lull in the battle as the police chief ordered retreat. Now they both stood in battles stances surrounded by polices with guns and shields.

" Whoa Chi! You've been training or you have better form than I remembered!" Goku complimented her quietly.

" Goku! This is no time for---"

" Great Saiyaman #1 and Great Saiyaman #2! You hear me? We have an emergency! The police force are beaten and bullets no good since these criminals keep dodging and snatching them and if they're hit it has no effect! Quick! Who knows what kind of evil they're up to! Super criminals, I tell you!" The chief was screaming in panic to his connection watch.

" Criminals? Evil? We?" Goku and ChiChi sweatdropped in unison and then paled in slight panic.

"Oh shit! They're going call Gohan and Videl here! We can't let them see us like this!" ChiChi hissed so lowly that only Goku's Saiyajin ears would be capable of hearing it.

" Why not?"

" That would be a bad example! Just imagine! Great Saiyaman's parents criminals!"

" But they don't know we're Gohan's parents..." Goku reasoned as the police kept telling them to surrender.

" I know my son and surely the first thing he'd do when he'd see us is yell incredulously: 'Mom? Dad? What are you doing here?' Besides, what kind of an example it would set for our children? Their parents beating the crap out of polices, the keepers of justice and peace?" ChiChi said exasperatedly.

" Oh... you're right... point taken... " Goku sighed and they exchanged looks.

" ... AS I STATED BEFORE, WE HAVE CALLED OUR SUPER HEROES AND YOUR TALE IS NEARING END! SURRENDER OR WE'LL PUMP YOU FULL OF LEAD! YOU HEAR ME? YOU CAN'T DO ANYTHING TO---" The voice speaking in the megaphone sounded shit scared and nervous for they all knew they had no chance without Great Saiyaman #1 and #2 so the next thing shocked them all.

" We surrender."

" Uh, what!"

" We surrender, we said! Now hurry up!"

000000

" I can't believe you two! HAHAAHAA!" Kuririn was doubled over in laughter in the front seat and tears were falling from his eyes. " This is hilarious! No! This way beyond! How in the hell you two managed...! HAHAAHAAAA! You went to jail just because you didn't want Gohan to find out... MUAHHAAHAAA!... Goku... hehee... and ChiChi... City's newest super-criminals... HEHE HAAHAAAAA! Our world saviour Goku... a bad guy... Muaahaahh! This is too much! HAHAAHAAA!"

" Just take us home, Kuririn..." ChiChi buried her face in her hands.

After enduring Kuririn's laughter and then making him swear not to tell anyone the collapsed on the couch, dead tired. What they hadn't mentioned was that thy had been in a fight in the jail with local thugs and king pins and then got transferred...

Goku opened the television. Ten o' clock news were on.

"... and today there was a serious hostage situation at the Satan City Mall... the evil-doers, which we suspect to be lovers of some kind, however were defeated by the riot police when..." Goku and ChiChi's eyes bulged the announcers voice tuning off to their ears. There was a clean camera shoot of them kicking first the fifty men's ass and the police force's ass to hell with such martial artist maneuvers no ordinary people were capable of.

" Oh shit..." and then the phone rang. The couple exchanged glances. This was going to be a long night...

THE END!

000000

**A/N:** Heh... review, kudasai!


End file.
